The Final Battle
by SONofAPOLLOx
Summary: The half-bloods and elves have to fight a war in Middle-Earth. If they win, Middle-Earth will become peaceful again but if they lose all is lost. This is the last story for my series. Please R&R. Ch 7 is attached.
1. Back to Camp

**(A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my third and last story for this series. I hope you enjoy it! Please review). (By the way, James Star is the main character from the other stories so don't get confused).**

**Chapter 1: Back at Camp**

* * *

**Point of View:**

**James Star**

"James, time to get up!" my mom called. "You have to get to camp!" I jumped out of bed; I was so excited to get to my favorite place in the world: Camp Half-Blood.

"I'll be there in a second!" I called back. I changed into my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and wore a pair of blue jeans. I ran to the kitchen and sat down on a wooden chair. In front of me was a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch covered in milk. (I always ate it now because Legolas once stole it). I hungrily ate it as my mom watched the news on the TV. I finished my cereal and placed the bowl into the sink. Then, I went to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. After that, I went to my room to pack up. I grabbed my bow, quiver full of arrows, and my daggers, and clothes. I shouldered my pack and was ready to leave. I was so happy that I was going to meet Percy and my friends.

"Mom, I'm going to camp now!" I called.

"Wait at the door!" she said. I put my shoes on and sat down on the stairs. After a minute passed, my mom appeared.

"James, I'm going to miss you," she said, hugging me.

"I'm going to miss you, too," I whispered, hugging her back. She let go and said, "Bye James."  
"All right bye," I replied, opening the door. But before I went out, I said, "Mom, remember this. I will always love you, even if I'm not home. Good-bye now." Then, I exited my house and closed the door. I started whistling a song. When I finished, my old friend, Ilios appeared galloping towards me.

"Hello, friend," I greeted with a smile. I hopped on and the horse started galloping away. To mortals, my horse is probably a car, so I'd better stay on the road. When I galloped on to the highway, there was heavy traffic.

"Arghh, come on. Move!" I growled impatiently. Finally, after trying to weave through the cars, I arrived to Camp Half-Blood. I slid off of Ilios and said, "You can go now. Thanks." The horse snorted and galloped away, disappearing in the morning mist. I climbed up the hill and saw Connor on look out duty. He hopped off his look out tree and ran over to me with a crooked, but happy, smile.

"Hi James!" he greeted.

"Hello, Connor," I replied. "Nice to see you again." Connor nodded, "Nice to see you, too. Oh, by the way, wrestling with Clarisse starts soon. You'd better get going."

"How did you know that?" I asked. Connor smiled, "I'm the son of Hermes." I chuckled and shook my head. I started towards my cabin. I saw Peleus and the Golden Fleece. I saw campers training in the arena and satyrs chasing wood nymphs. I looked at the sky, expecting to see Silena Beauregard flying on a pegasus. But then, I remembered she died trying to defend Mount Olympus. My smile vanished from my face; Silena was a great friend of mine who sacrificed her life. I sighed and entered my cabin. There, I saw all my brothers and sisters.

"James!" Jennie yelled with joy. She ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and said, "How are you?"

"Great," she replied, looking at her watch. "It's time to wrestle with Clarisse now. I'll see you in the arena." She exited the cabin along with the other Apollo cabin mates. I dropped my stuff onto my bunk and followed my brothers and sisters. When we arrived at the arena, Clarisse was waiting for us.

"Welcome back to camp, punks. Today, each of you will be wrestling me," she growled.

"Isn't it illegal to hurt girls?" one of my brothers, Joseph asked.

"Big deal. Joseph you're first," Clarisse muttered. Joseph whimpered with fear but walked over to Clarisse. The two kids started wrestling each other, but in a matter of seconds, Joseph was defeated. Joseph limped towards the bench. As he sat down, I teased, "Good job Joseph, you beat your record of one minute and thirty seconds. Now you got one minute and thirty one seconds."

"Shut up!" Joseph muttered.

"James," Clarisse barked, "get up here!" I got off the bench and walked towards her.

"Yes, Clarisse?" I asked.

"Don't act all goody-goody to me, boy. I'm going to beat the crap out of you," she growled. Clarisse charged at me. I side stepped and tripped her. She growled in anger and got back up. Then, she punched me. I grabbed her fist before it hit my face and started twisting her arm. Clarisse growled but it wasn't as strong as before. She was getting hurt.

"Give up?" I asked with a smile. She punched me with her other fist but I grabbed her fist and did the same. Then, she started kicking me. Finally, I let go. Clarisse and I started punching, kicking, and tackling each other. After ten minutes passed, we decided it was a tie and both of us were exhausted and covered in bruises.

"All right, class is dismissed early," she panted. "Everyone get out of here." We all walked away and went to our cabin. Just when I was about to take a nap, Katie Gardner appeared at the doorway.

"James, Chiron wants to see you in the Big House," she said. I nodded, "All right." I exited the cabin and started towards the Big House. I opened the door and saw Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle.

"Ah, hello James," Chiron greeted. Mr. D waved at me without looking.

"Hello, Chiron," I replied. "What do you need?"

"Grover claimed that he found a half-blood. We need you to find her before monsters attack her," Chiron said, taking out a picture from his pocket. There was a young girl in the picture. She had black hair, brown eyes, and a cute face. I took the picture and put it in my pocket.

"Her name is Kyra. She is located at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Look for her and bring her here," Chiron ordered. I nodded. I wanted to protest that I just wrestled with Clarisse but I didn't say anything. I walked to my cabin and entered.

"All right Jennie, I got a mission for you," I said as I entered.

"What is it?" she asked. "I'll do anything."

"Grover found a half-blood at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Find her and bring her here," I said, handing her the picture of Kyra.

"She's sort of cute," Jennie commented. "I hope she's a daughter of Apollo. Wait, why can't you go?"

"I just wrestled with Clarisse for ten minutes so I'm tired. I'll give you five drachmas if you bring her back," I said, hopping onto my bed.

"All right Amelia, Karen, come with me," Jennie ordered. The three girls grabbed their weapons and went to find the girl Kyra. As they closed the door, I fell asleep.

**(A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Maybe the next chapter will come tomorrow. Please review).**

**-APOLLOxx0909**


	2. Kyra, The New Camper

**(A/N: It's my second chapter! It's probably going to be longer than my first chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 2: Kyra, the New Camper**

* * *

**Point of View:**

**Jennifer Ray**

All right, who knows the way to Metropolitan Museum?" I asked.

"I think I do," Karen answered, raising her hand. I nodded, "All right, you will lead us there. Now, should we use the van?"

"There's heavy traffic. I think we should use the pegasi," Amelia replied. I nodded again, "All right, let's go." Amelia, Karen, and I went to the stables to get the pegasi. The stables smelled really bad. I ignored the smell and went to my favorite pegasus, Cocoa. I patted her head and hopped on. Amelia and Karen mounted their pegasi and we were ready to leave. I lightly kicked the stomach of Cocoa and the horse started galloping. It went faster and faster and then, Cocoa expended her wings and started flapping them. Then, I was soaring in the air with Amelia and Karen following me.

After ten minutes passed, Amelia, Karen, and I arrived at the museum. The outside was made out of stone and at the entrance, there were stone pillars. Mortals were coming in and out of the museum like ant working to finish their hill. The pegasi dropped us off at the stairs and they flew away.

"All right, let's go," I said, climbing up the stairs. We entered the stone building and went to reception counter. I checked my pockets to see if I had money. Luckily, I had thirty dollars. _I hope this is enough_, I thought.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady at the counter asked.

"We want three tickets, please," I answered.

"All right, that will be thirty dollars," she replied.

"_Exactly_ thirty dollars?" I asked, taking out my money. She nodded. I sighed with relief and handed her the money.

"Thank you, have a nice day," she said with a smile. We walked away, but in front of us was a security guard and we had to pass him in order to find the girl. My group and I walked nervously passed the guard. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to notice that we were equipped with dangerous Greek weapons. I sighed again; we were safe, for now. When we passed the guard, we found ourselves in a dome room filled with paintings and sculptures.

"All right, we have to split up to cover more ground. Contact me if you see the half-blood in the picture or any monsters," I ordered.

"How are we going to call you if we can't use our cell phones?" Karen asked.

"We use walkie-talkies," I answered, handing a walkie-talkie to each of them. "Let's go." I ran through the left corridor and started to search. I searched all over the place but I couldn't find the girl. I sat down on the marble floor. Just when I was about to give up, I saw a large group of kids. And in that group of kids, I saw the girl in the picture. They must be having a field trip because there was a teacher with them. I took out my walkie-talkie and said, "I see her. Come to section 3B."

"All right, I'll be there in a sec," Karen's voice crackled in the walkie-talkie. The group started walking away and I followed.

"There in section 3C. Come quickly before they move again," I ordered.

"Roger that," Amelia said as though she were in the army. I placed the walkie-talkie in my pocket and pretended to be a regular person, looking at the paintings and images. All of a sudden, the wall burst blasted open and a group of dracaena poured into section 3C. The young girl, her class, and the mortals started screaming and running all over the place.

"Dracaenas are here, you better hurry up," I said into the walkie-talkie.

"Get the half-blood!" a dracaena hissed, pointing at the half-blood.

"No you don't," I muttered, grabbing my bow and arrow. I fitted the arrow onto the bowstring and released, killing the dracaena leader. The monsters wailed in pain and disintegrated, turning into a pile of golden sand. The group of dracaenas turned to me.

"Get the girl!" a dracaena hissed, pointing at me with her scaly finger. _Oh, crap. Karen and Amelia better get here_, I thought. I took out my two twin daggers and charged. I slashed, stabbed, and dodged. The dracaenas must have been advanced because none of them were dying. Just when I was getting tired, two arrows whistled past my face and shot two dracaenas. I looked behind me and saw Karen and Amelia.

"Finally, you came," I muttered.

"Sorry, we were in section 10E. It's far away from here," Amelia apologized.

"It doesn't matter, just fight," I ordered, charging again. I slashed and stabbed. But the snake women kept blocking and dodging.

"Oh gods, this is hard," Karen muttered, wiping a drop of sweat from her forehead. I nodded in agreement.

"I got a plan: Two people distract one dracaena and the other attacks from the back," Amelia suggested.

"It's our only hope. Let's go," I agreed. "Karen, Amelia distract them while I kill them." They both nodded and we started our plan. Karen and Amelia charged one dracaena, trying to get its attention. While doing that, I snuck behind and stabbed it. It screamed and disintegrated. I grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at a dracaena's eye. It hissed in pain and I stabbed its chest. Five down, seven more to go. Karen and Amelia grabbed a pile of sand and started chucking them at the enemies. While the dracaenas were blinded, I said, "Find the girl, we have to get out of here." We searched for the girl. While we were searching, a pack of hellhounds hopped in front of us, blocking our way. My group and I started stabbing at the hounds, killing many. Finally, when their numbers were lowered, they retreated, growling in defeat.

"Let's go, we have to move quickly," I ordered, running to find the half-blood. We ran down the halls, dodging screaming mortals and sculptures. Finally, we found her. I ran as fast as I could and finally caught up to her. I grabbed her arm and said, "You have to get out of here. Follow me." Karen and Amelia caught up to me.

"Jennie, the dracaenas and hellhounds are behind us. And they don't seem too happy," Karen said nervously. I looked around. There was no other way. Then, I saw a window. I ran towards the window and jumped, shattering the clean glass and landing a bush. Because it was a fifteen foot jump, my legs felt like they were broken. Behind me were Karen and Amelia.

"Did we have to jump?" Amelia groaned. "My legs are dying."

"Sorry it was the only way." I answered. I whistled and Cocoa and her friends appeared, hovering above us.

"Let's go," I said as a hellhound leaped through the window. I hopped onto the pegasus and lifted the girl up onto the saddle.

"Let's go," I ordered. Cocoa started flapping her wings right when the hellhound was about to bite of my legs. Karen and Amelia quickly followed.

"That was a close one," Karen muttered.

"Well girl, what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"My name is Kyra Sunner," Kyra answered shyly. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe. You'll meet many friends there," I assured her. Then, we arrived at camp.

**

* * *

**

**Point of View:**

**Kyra Sunner**

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood. It's for…special kids. Like you and me," Jennie answered. "I'm a daughter of Apollo."

"Greek myths aren't true," I said. Jennie smiled, "Kyra, you are very wrong. Greek gods are still alive and they…hook up with mortals to make children called half-bloods; half human half god." I nodded, still a bit confused. Then, a huge hill appeared. There were cabins, an arena, and many other things there. We landed at the top of the hill and dismounted our…flying horses.

"What are the horses called?" I asked.

"Pegasus, they are flying horses," Jennie answered.

"I can see that," I muttered.

"Follow me, you have to meet Chiron," Jennie ordered, walking away. I followed, waiting to see who Chiron was. As we were walking, Jennie asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve," I answered. She nodded. We stopped at a huge building. It was basically a barn. Jennie gestured me to go in so I climbed up the stairs and opened the door. There, I saw a horse/human person and a big man wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"Ah, I see you have brought the girl," Chiron said. "But where is James?"

"He didn't go. Instead, he fell asleep," Jennie answered. Chiron nodded, "Oh well, James will have to give her a tour. Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Kyra. You can wait outside for James. He will give you a tour." I nodded, walking out of the huge building.

"I'll get James. Wait here," Jennie said, walking away. I sat down on the steps, waiting for the boy named James. After a few minutes passed, a boy came out of a cabin. He had black hair, brown eyes, and was tall. When he looked at me, I blushed. I thought he was sort of cute. He walked over with a tired face but smiled when he stopped in front of me.

"Hello, are you Kyra?" he asked.

"Yes," I said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm James, counselor of the Apollo cabin. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," James greeted, holding out his hand. I lightly grabbed it and shook his hand.

"All right, the building that you just entered is the Big House. It's where you hear prophecies and where Mr. D and Chiron play pinochle." James said, pointing at the building. "Now these are the cabins." James said each name of the god or goddess. I found out that the cabins were formed into a circle.

"And in the center of the cabins is a camp fire, where the campers sing and eat marshmallows at night," James said. "It flames are very high if the campers are happy."

"How?" I asked in wonder.

"Hestia controls the flames," he answered. "Now, to the right is the bathroom where you shower and do all those other stuff. Also, there is a canoe lake. I don't think it's necessary to go to the bathroom. Anyway, to the left is the arena. You can see the people training. Follow me." I got up and started to follow James. We entered the arena and saw people wrestling and training.

"This is where campers wrestle, swordplay, and do archer," James explained. All of a sudden, a boy ran over.

"Hey James, what's up?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm just giving a tour to Kyra here. Kyra, meet my best friend Percy," James replied. Percy gave me a smile which made me blush. He was cute too. He held out his hand and said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I shook his hand.

"Well Percy, I have to continue the tour. Chiron said that I have to shower last and do dish washing if I don't finish on time," James muttered. "Kyra let's go." James started to walk away and I followed.

"Now, the next place we're are going to is the armory. It's where the weapons are stored," James explained as we arrived. "You can take a look around if you want." I entered the building and saw spears, swords, daggers, and many other things. And they were all bronze.

"James, why are the weapons bronze?" I called.

"That bronze is called celestial bronze. It is the only weapon that can kill monsters," he answered. "But it will go through mortals." I nodded, walking out of the bronze-weaponed building.

"All right, the next place is the pegasus stables," James said. "Do you want to see them; it smells pretty bad in there. Actually, really bad." Then, all of a sudden, I heard someone scream.

"What was that?" I asked nervously.

"The camp is under attack, get any weapon in the armory, quick," James muttered, taking out a tiny dagger.

"How are you going to kill monsters with that tiny thing?" I asked. He rubbed his thumb somewhere on the dagger and a blade as long as his arm emerged.

"Oh," I muttered. I ran to the armory. Instead of grabbing a sword and shield, I grabbed a bow, a quiver full of arrows, and a dagger. I put the dagger in the scabbard and ran outside, bow in my hand. I saw James running uphill and I followed. When, I arrived their, a lot of campers were waiting, ready for battle. But I couldn't find the person I was looking for: James.

"Excuse me; do you know where James is?" I asked a camper.

"He went to look for the camper that got injured," he grunted. As he said that, James appeared, carrying a girl in her arms. I saw that she had a javelin stuck in her stomach.

"Jennie," he called. "Bring the girl to the Big House and heal her. She's injured badly." Jennie came running towards James, grabbed the girl, and carried her away. Just then, a camper yelled, "A large group of dracaenae appeared, James!" I grabbed an arrow and fitted it onto my bowstring. The battle was about to begin.

**(A/N: Well, I changed some of the story. I hope you liked it more than the other one. Please review and give me suggestions.)**

**-APOLLOxx0909**


	3. Kyra Learns How to Heal

**(A/N: Hello everyone! This is my third chapter and I hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 3: Kyra Learns How to Heal**

**Point of View:**

**James Star**

"Charge!" a dracaena hissed, pointing her long, pointy javelin at the campers. The dracaenae charged at us, ready to throw their javelins.

"Archers, fire!" I ordered, grabbing my bow and arrow. I aimed my arrow at a dracaena and released. Arrows rained down on the enemies. Many were killed but there were still a lot of dracaenae left.

"Draw swords and charge!" I shouted, unsheathing my dagger. I rubbed the dragon and charged, along with the other campers. I slashed and stabbed at the dracaenae and I killed many. Then, a dracaenae appeared in front of me. She lunged at me, her spear ready to stab. I ducked just in time. Her javelin was inches away from my head. I knocked the javelin out of my way and stabbed at her. But she dodged my attack and lunged again. I jumped backwards, but I was too late. The javelin stabbed my stomach. I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach and groaning in pain. Luckily, the javelin didn't go deep into my stomach. Anyway, the dracaena hissed with joy, "Die, half-blood." The snake woman stabbed at me. At the last second, I rolled over and the snake stabbed the ground next to me. I got to my feet and stabbed her chest. The snake woman screeched in pain.

"Tricked ya," I muttered with a smile. Then, the dracaena disintegrated into a pile of sand. I looked for Kyra. I saw her fighting multiple dracaenae and her fighting skills were incredible for a beginner. I saw her stab and slash at them. Then, from behind, a dracaena stabbed Kyra in the back.

"Kyra, no!" I shouted. I ran over to her. I killed each of the dracaenae. Kyra was on the ground. I saw several cuts all over her body. I knelt beside her. I touched her wrist. Her heart was beating but she was still unconscious. I picked her up and ran to the Big House. I looked back at the battle and saw Percy. He smiled and mouthed, "I'll take care of them, don't worry." I nodded my thanks and ran. While I was running, Kyra woke up and asked, "James?"

"Shh, you need to relax. I'm taking you to the infirmary to heal," I answered. I opened the door of the Big House and went to the infirmary. I saw Jennie and the injured girl on one side. Jennie glanced over her shoulder and said, "Hello James."

"Hey, how's Samantha?" I asked. Samantha was the girl that was injured while she was a look-out duty. She's also the counselor of the Aphrodite and the most beautiful and the bravest of all the other Aphrodite girls, but not as pretty or brave as Silena Beauregard.

"She'll…be fine," Jennie replied with uncertainty. I placed Kyra onto the cot next to Samantha. I walked over to the Aphrodite girl and looked at her. When I walked over, Samantha greeted, "Oh, hello James. Don't you need to be at the battlefield?"

"No, Percy will take care of it," I answered. "You have to rest, Samantha." Samantha giggled, "You're so cute when you're worried." I immediately blushed a bright red color. "Uh…th-thanks," I stuttered. Kyra giggled and Jennie smiled. I quickly walked towards Kyra to treat her. I gave her ambrosia and nectar. Then, Jennie said, "James, can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded; both of us went out of the Big House.

"James, I'm not so sure if Samantha will live. The javelin that injured her was full of poison and the poison spread too quickly," Jennie said sadly.

"But dracaenae don't use poison," I replied.

"Only dracaena leaders do," Jennie corrected. "Let's go back inside." We entered the infirmary and saw something that surprised Jennie and I. Kyra was standing over Samantha and healing her. When she heard the door close, she turned around and looked at us.

"Hello, Samantha's going to be fine now. Poison was in every inch of her blood veins but I got the medicine," Kyra said with a smile. We stared in awe.

"How did you do that?" I asked. Kyra shrugged, "Maybe I'm destined to be a doctor."

"James, I can take care of both of them now. Go kill some monsters for me," Jennie assured me, softly kissing my cheek. "Good luck." She lightly shoved me and I went out of the door. I took out my dagger and went to the top of the hill. I didn't need to fight because the campers were mopping up the rest of the dracaenae. I ran down the hill and met Percy.

"See, I told you I could handle it," Percy said with a smile as I halted to a stop. I smirked, "But if I was here, we could've finished more quickly." Percy shrugged, "At least we killed them all." I nodded in agreement, "Well, how many are injured?"

"Twenty of the campers are injured and five died. We're going to honor the dead campers at night," Percy answered with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"All right, tell the campers to get the wounded to the infirmary. I'll take the dead," I ordered. Percy nodded and walked away. I carried the dead campers to the Big House. I dropped them off at the infirmary and covered them in the blankets. I sighed, I was unhappy that the some of the campers were dead. I glumly walked to my cabin for a nap. I opened the door and slumped onto my bed. I was so tired that I fell asleep quickly. It was my second time sleeping that day.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is going to be capture the flag, by the way. Well, please review and feel free to say suggestions).**

**-APOLLOxx0909**


	4. Capture the Flag

**(A/N: It's capture the flag chapter today! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**Chapter 4: Capture the Flag**

**Point of View:**

**James Star**

"James, wake up," a voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and saw Kyra.

"Finally, you woke up," Kyra muttered with a small smile.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Jennie says you have to teach archery today," Kyra answered.

"Chiron can teach it," I yawned.

"Jennie says that Chiron has…business matters, I guess you can call it that," Kyra replied. "Now get up." I hopped out of bed and went outside with Kyra following me. We went to the archery range and saw the campers trying to get a bull's eye. Only Jennie, my showing-off-sister, got a bull's eye. When I entered, Jennie turned around, "Finally, you came." I smirked, "Yes, I came. Now everyone, show me how to hold a bow." Jennie (who always shows off) did it correctly, but everyone else was a bit wrong. The only person who was totally wrong was Percy; he was holding it at a bad angle.

"Percy, Percy, Percy," I muttered. "Please correct yourself." He blushed slightly and tried to correct himself. But he just made it worse; he was holding it like a crossbow. I smiled and shook my head. I adjusted the way he was holding the bow.

"There, now don't move," I said with a smile. I went to the other people and adjusted the way they were holding a bow, but none of them were as bad as Percy's. When I went to Kyra, I was surprised; she was holding the bow almost correctly. I easily corrected it and noticed that Kyra was blushing. Maybe it was out of embarrassment or it seemed like I was hugging her. I blushed slightly too but quickly got over it.

"Now, release your arrows," I ordered. Everyone released. The campers got close to the bull's eye, except Percy. He accidentally shot Kyra's target. Everyone laughed. I patted Percy's shoulder.

"It's all right," I said. Percy shrugged, "I've never been good at archery." All of a sudden, a conch horn was blown. I glared at Jennie, "I thought you said Chiron was away."

"Well, maybe he came back," she answered defensively.

"It's capture the flag!" a camper cried with joy. I smiled; I was ready to win. I jogged towards the woods and met up with Chiron.

"Hello, Chiron," I greeted with a small bow.

"Hello, child," the horse/human replied. "How are you?"

"Great," I answered. Chiron nodded, "Go now, and remember the rules; you broke them several times." I chuckled and walked away. I grabbed my armor and put them on. Beside me was a girl with a familiar face. When she looked up, I recognized her.

"Grace!" I cried.

"Oh, James! I missed you!" Grace, my friend, replied. She gave me a hug which made me blush slightly.

"Well, I'll see you," Grace said, walking away. She walked away and disappeared.

"Ooh, is she your girlfriend?" a voice said behind me. I looked behind and saw Kyra with a sly smile.

"Be quiet, Kyra. She's not my girlfriend," I muttered.

"All right, all right. Well, what is capture the flag?" Kyra asked.

"You have to capture the enemy flag without getting tagged. If you get tagged then you're in jail, but someone can rescue you. Which ever team gets the flag first and gets it to their border, they win," I explained.

"What are the teams?" she asked. Before I got to answer, Samantha walked towards me and waved. I blushed a bright red color. Kyra giggled quietly.

"Uh... anyway, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, and some others are the blue team. The red are Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, and some others," I answered. "Surprisingly, Aphrodite decided to play, probably because their sister, Silena died."

"Well, am I with you?"

"Because you're undetermined and sleep in the Hermes cabin, yes, you are with me," I answered. Kyra nodded, "All right, that's good. I don't want to die."

"Don't worry, theirs no maiming or killing. Just use the swords to defend and distract," I assured her. All of a sudden, the conch horn blew. The game was about to begin.

**Point of View:**

**Kyra Summer**

When the conch horn was blown, everyone cheered and charged. I started to charge with them but James grabbed my arm.

"Kyra, I know a secret path that leads to their flag. Follow me," he said.

"You're not leaving me behind, James," a voice behind us said. Behind us was Percy with a three foot long sword. James nodded, "Let's go." We started to run towards the right. Then, we started going north. I barely heard the swords clanging against each other now.

"Almost there," James whispered. All of a sudden, a camper with a helmet that had a red plume hopped out of nowhere. James grabbed a stick from the ground and whacked him with a stick. The camper fell to the ground but right when we started running, the enemy shot a smoke arrow at our feet. Smoke poured out of the arrow and soon, smoke surrounded us. James closed his eyes.

"What are you doing? You can't sleep now," I said. James ignored me. Then, his eyes opened and he threw his stick somewhere in the smoke. We heard a scream of pain and we started to run again.

"Almost there, almost there," James muttered. But then, a big, buff girl hopped in our way.

"You're not going anywhere James," the girl growled.

"Clarisse," James muttered. He took out his dagger and all three of us charged. We slashed and stabbed and Clarisse dodged and blocked. Finally, we overpowered her and James disarmed her. He grabbed her sword and threw it far away.

"Go get it Clarisse," James said. But instead, Clarisse growled and tackled James to the ground.

"Percy, Kyra, get to the flag!" James yelled. "I'll catch up later." James pushed Clarisse off of him and tackled her.

"Go!" With that, Percy and I ran off.

"Percy, do you know the way?" I asked. He nodded, "James showed me this trail before. We're almost there."

"I've heard enough of 'almost there'," I muttered. Percy chuckled and we continued. Finally, we got to the enemy flag. There were four people guarding it and there were two of us. I sighed, "We're never going to get passed them."

"We have to try," Percy replied. He charged the guards. But I stayed behind; I was too scared. I watched as Percy was getting beat up by the Ares kids. (I knew they were Ares's kids because of their flag sign; a boar and because they were all strong). Then, before Percy was going to get tagged, James jumped out of a bush and charged, along with a very pretty girl with blonde hair. They slashed and stabbed but my friends blocked all their moves.

"Kyra, you have to get the flag!" James yelled. I didn't know how he knew I was here but I decided to listen. I went behind the flag and grabbed it. I whistled to them to know that I got the flag.

"Fall back!" James yelled. The guards thought they gave up and decided not to chase us. James, Percy, and the girl started to run towards me. We started towards the creek. When I looked back, I saw the guards making sure their flag was still there. But when they found out, it was too late, we had run away. Then, my friends and I found the creek and jumped over to our boundary. When I done that, the flag turned into a brown flag with a caduceus in the center; the sign of Hermes. The other campers saw us carrying the flag and came to congratulate us. I got the most amount of 'congratz' and 'good job'. Then, James walked over with his helmet off.

"Good job," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," I answered with a grin. It was my fifty ninth 'good job' so far. Then, Chiron came over.

"The blue team has won. Which means dish washing for the red team," Chiron announced. The blue team cheered and the red team didn't seem too happy. While everyone was cheering, the flag turned bright yellow with a lyre in the center and everyone stared at something over my head. I was very confused. I looked up and saw a lyre hovering above my head. James walked over to me.

"Kyra, you are a daughter of Apollo, and my sister."

**(A/N: Well, did you like it? I hope you did. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, suggestions are free and so are reviews!)**

-APOLLOxx0909(Keep writing!)


	5. The Letters

**(A/N: Well, sorry I haven't updated in some time. Well, the Lord of the Rings part comes in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 5: The Letters**

**Point of View:**

**James Star**

"James, wake up. The volleyball tournament starts today," a voice whispered in my ear.

"I don't like volleyball," I muttered.

"Come on, you're one of the best players on our team," the voice said. I opened my eyes and saw Jennie.

"All right, I'll be there in five minutes," I replied, getting out of bed.

"More like five years," Jennie grumbled, exiting the cabin. I smiled and got changed. I placed my special dagger in my pocket. I headed towards the door, but before I did, I found a letter. On the envelope, it was written, "James." I grabbed the letter and started reading. It said, "Protect Kyra. Now time for a haiku!" I dropped the note before the haiku and shook my head. The letter was from Apollo. I should've guessed. I exited my cabin and saw that the Athena kids and the Poseidon kid had started the first volleyball match. It was pretty unfair because there were five Poseidon kids and seventeen Athena, but I was routing for the Poseidon kids. The volleyball bounced back and forth. Then, I saw Kyra walking over.

"Hi, little sis," I greeted.

"Don't call me that!" she growled. I chuckled, "All right, all right."

"Well, I can't play volleyball, I've got look out duty," Kyra said.

"Why? You just arrived at camp!" I cried.

"Well, I volunteered," Kyra replied. "Don't worry brother, I'll be fine."

"Good luck. And blow the horn when you see monsters." Kyra nodded and walked away. I watched her disappear from my sight. Then, I looked back at the volleyball match. It was four to zero, Athena. After several minutes passed, the Athena cabin won, fifteen to ten. The next match was with Athena and Hephaestus. Athena had won again and the other matches had begun. Now it was my cabin versus the Hermes cabin. Jennie made me serve the ball first and so I did. I hit the ball over the net and luckily, Travis missed the ball and we got a point. Travis rolled the ball under the net to me and I grabbed it. I served again and the game continued. After several minutes passed, we had won fifteen to nine. I watched the other game going on.

"Hey, James," Percy greeted.

"Hello," I replied.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Percy asked. "Athena or Demeter?"

"Demeter, obviously," I said sarcastically. Percy chuckled and kept watching. While the game was going on, I heard a faint horn blowing.

"Percy, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"The horn…"

"James, don't worry Kyra's fine. You probably thought you heard it," Percy assured me. I nodded, but I wasn't so sure. I could've sworn I heard Kyra's horn blowing. Then, I heard the same noise, this time it was louder and I knew I wasn't imagining it.

**Point of View:**

**Kyra Summer**

Before my eyes were at least thirty…monsters? No, they were worse than any monster I have ever seen. (So far, I only saw the dracaenae and hellhound). They had muscular arms, beefy hands, scary eyes, dark skin and were very ugly. I started blowing my horn five times, but no help came. _I guess I'm going to have to take them by myself,_ I thought. I took out my bow and arrow and aimed the arrow at a monster. I released and got the orc in the chest. The monster only staggered back but kept advancing. Weren't monsters supposed to disintegrate? If arrows don't work, I'm going to have to fight up close. I took out my two daggers and charged. I slashed and stabbed, but I didn't kill one monster. Most of the time I spent blocking and dodging. Just then, one of the monsters slashed at my legs. I fell to the ground and the pain in my legs was overwhelming. I finally got back to my feet but, when I done that, a monster slashed at my stomach. I screamed in pain. I fell to the ground, moaning in pain. One of the monsters loomed over me and laughed.

"Die, human!" he roared. Before the ugly monster stabbed my stomach, an arrow shot his head. The other monsters looked where the arrow came from and I saw my brother, James. And Percy was there, too. James dropped his bow and took out his tiny dagger. His dagger blade grew until it was the size of his arm. The monsters roared in rage and charged James and Percy. I lied there staring at them helplessly. I wondered how they could survive. Then, before the orcs reached James, he took out a horn and blew into it as hard as he could. It made a huge sound which made my ears start to ring. The monsters were dazed for a second and in that second, the whole camp arrived with swords, spears, and other celestial bronze weapons. The campers charged the monsters.

"Fall back, fall back!" one of the monsters roared. The monsters ran away with amazing speed. When the monsters disappeared from sight, James and Percy ran towards me. James had his worried face on right now. (Samantha was correct; he looked cute with his worried face on).

"Kyra, are you all right?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. I tried to get up but I fell back down.

"No, you're not all right," James muttered.

"What were those monsters?" I asked.

"Orcs, from Middle-Earth. This is bad, very bad."

"Wait, do you mean from the inner core of the earth?" James shook his head, "It's hard to explain. I have to take you to the infirmary."

"Yay, my second time going there," I muttered. James smiled and picked me up. He carried me the Big House.

"Kyra, next time, do not make me worried. Just come back in the borders and warn the campers if the horn doesn't work. Orcs can't come through the borders," James ordered. He took away my horn and threw it into the trash can. I giggled, "All right, don't worry big brother."

"Jennie will be here soon," James said, walking out of the infirmary. After a minute passed, Jennie came.

"Hey, sis," she greeted.

"Hi, Jennie," I replied.

"All right, I'll patch you up and you'll be fine, is that fine with you?" I nodded. So, Jennie patched up my injuries. I got out of the cot and tried to walk. I stumbled sometimes, but I could walk.

"Good, you can walk. Well, go to the cabin and get some rest," Jennie ordered. I nodded and limped away to my cabin.

**Point of View:  
James Star**

I went to Chiron's pinochle playing table and saw Chiron and Dionysus playing pinochle.

"Hello James," Chiron greeted as I entered. "I heard the orcs have come. Is everyone all right?"

"Yes, only Kyra is injured, but it is very minor," I answered.

"Well James, I have a letter for you. It's from Middle-Earth. But it will only answer to you," Chiron said, handing me an envelope. I opened it and grabbed the letter. It was in elf language. And luckily, Legolas taught me how to read elf language. Anyway, I started reading it. At the end, it said, "Sincerely, Legolas."

"It's from Legolas," I said.

"Yes, but what does it say?" Dionysus asked.

"It says that war is stirring at Middle-Earth. And Legolas needs our help. If we win, peace will be at Middle-Earth," I answered. Chiron thought for a moment. Then, he said, "No, I won't allow the campers to go the Middle-Earth."

"Chiron, they helped us win the battle at the Empire State Building. And the elves sacrificed their–," James said.

"Haven't the campers sacrificed _their _lives, too?" Chiron asked, cutting me off.

"Yes, but the elves can help us more in the future," I protested. Chiron thought again. Finally, Chiron said, "All right, the campers may go." I bowed, "Thank you, Chiron. We will leave tomorrow."

**(A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me suggestions in the reviews.)**


	6. Arriving at Middle Earth

**(A/N: Hello, readers! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I was busy writing my other story. You can check it out if you want. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

**Chapter 6: Arriving at Middle-Earth**

**Point of View:**

**James Star**

I was having a nice sleep until a voice yelled, "James, wake up!" I groaned and covered my ears, "In the next five millenniums." The person growled and dragged me off the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Jennie.

"Can't someone else wake me up?" I muttered. "You always yell."

"I had to yell at least five times," Jennie said, with an angry face. I smiled and asked, "Are we going to Middle-Earth?"

"Obviously, but you're late. Hurry up and go to the camp van," Jennie ordered, leaving the cabin.

"Yes, ma'am," I said with a mocking tone. I got changed into my orange camp T-shirt and jeans. I packed my clothes, my leather armor, my weapons, and ambrosia and nectar. I shouldered my pack and walked outside. It was burning hot, but luckily, I was the son of Apollo and the heat didn't effect me. I started towards the camp van. While I was walking, a boy, about twelve years old, appeared in front of me. He had muscular arms that had scars and burnt skin all over it, and big hands. He must've been a son of Hephaestus.

"Hello, are you James, son of Apollo?" he asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Mike, son of Hephaestus," Mike answered. "I wanted to welcome your sister, Kyra with these gifts I made." Mike was blushing slightly which made me grin, "All right, what are the gifts?" He handed me a bow's handle, a film canister, and a tiny dagger like mine.

"The bow handle has a button on the side. If you press it, a bow appears," Mike said. He showed me the button, which I pressed. All of a sudden, a bow appeared. I smiled, slightly impressed at his skill.

"This is a film canister that can turn into a quiver. It will never run out of arrows. Open it up and a quiver appears." I opened the cap and a leather quiver, full of arrows appeared. I was now fully impressed.

"And this is something like your dagger," Mike explained, pointing at the tiny metal weapon. "I think you know how to use it." I nodded and said, "Thank you, friend. I will give her your gifts." Mike started blushing madly. I walked away, smiling a sly smile. I started to search everywhere for Kyra, but I could not find her. As I was searching, I met Percy.

"Hey Percy, do you know where Kyra is?" I asked.

"I saw her in the archery range, and I think Katie is here," Percy said with a sly grin.

"Sure," I muttered sarcastically. "Anyway, thanks." I ran to the archery range and found Kyra there, shooting targets. She was now a skilled archer and shot many bulls' eyes. I cleared my throat which made Kyra turn around. She smiled and walked towards me.

"Hello brother, what brings you here?" she asked.

"A camper here wanted to give you welcoming gifts," I answered. "His name is Mike, a son of Hephaestus, and about your age."

"Nice time to welcome me," Kyra muttered sarcastically, which made me laugh. "Anyway, show me them." I handed her the gifts and explained to her everything that Mike had said. In her hands was her new bow and new dagger.

"Now I have your kind of dagger," she said happily.

"Hmm, I don't think he knows everything about my dagger. Throw it," I ordered. She threw her dagger, but unlike my dagger, it didn't come back.

"What's wrong with my dagger?" she asked curiously.

"My dagger comes back to me when I throw it," I answered. Kyra shrugged and started to shoot the targets. She mostly got bull's eye.

"I like this bow," she said with a smile. "James, I'm going to stay for a while, you can go to the van if you want." I nodded and walked away. But before I did, I said, "I think he likes you."

"What?" she asked. She must've not heard me.

"Never mind," I muttered with a smile. I exited the archery range and started my way to the camp bus. While I was walking to the van, I bumped into a girl. She fell down and I stumbled backwards.

"I'm very sorry," I said, running over to her. When we looked at each other, we recognized each other.

"James, I'm so glad you're here!" Katie cried. She hugged me and kissed my lips. I kissed her back and smiled, "I missed you, Katie."

"I missed you, too," she murmured in my ear. Then, a conch horn was blown.

"It's time to go," I said, helping her up. We ran to the camp van and entered. We met Percy and Annabeth sitting in the back seat, who moved over for us to sit.

"See? I told you Katie was here," Percy said with a smirk. I ignored him and sat next to Annabeth. Right before Argus was about to leave, Kyra ran into the van and sat in front of us.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I forgot to pack up," she said sheepishly.

"Wow Kyra," I muttered. She punched my arm and ignored me for the rest of the ride.

After a long ride, we arrived at Central Park.

"Why is he dropping us off here?" I muttered. "It's going to take days for us to arrive at Middle-Earth." As everyone was getting off, I asked, "Argus, why aren't you taking us to Middle-Earth?" He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote, "Chiron said so." I sighed and nodded, "Thanks anyway." I stepped off the bus and Argus drove away. I sighed and sat on a bench.

"How are we going to get there?" Jennie muttered.

"We can use pegasi," Percy suggested.

"We don't have enough pegasi, Seaweed Brain. Think," Annabeth muttered.

"No, we _will_ use pegasi, along with Ilios and his horse friends," I said, jumping off the bench. "Great idea, Percy."

"But why should we use the pegasi when you can get two hundred horses?" Percy asked.

"Because the archers will shoot from above, right James?" Annabeth asked, before I got to answer. I nodded.

"Percy, call twenty pegasi," I ordered. Percy nodded. While he was contacting the flying horses, I was whistling a tune. It was a different tune then the regular one. Anyway, after a couple minutes passed, about two hundred horses and twenty pegasi appeared. The Apollo cabin mounted their pegasi, but there were no pegasus for me.

"I guess I forgot Kyra was in the Apollo cabin," I muttered. But Kyra heard me and yelled, "You tease me and now you forget me, too, huh?"

"No, I thought there were going to be enough," I said, trying to make and excuse. Kyra stormed off to her pegasus and ignored me. I sighed and mounted Ilios.

"Let's go," I ordered. Everyone mounted their steed and was ready to go. The horses started to gallop and the pegasi started to fly.

"Everyone, stay on the road!" I yelled over the wind. Everyone followed my orders and we continued our journey, dodging cars and jumping over crazy J-walkers.

After a long time passed, we arrived in front of a small forest. We entered the forest, dodging trees and hopping over bushes. Finally, we galloped out of the forest and the sun shone brightly. In front of us were a couple miles of grass, with trees surround us. It was a good place for monsters and orcs to attack us. We started to proceed cautiously. All of a sudden, an arrow was shot and one of the horses fell to the ground, crushing the fallen camper. Then, a large group of orcs and monsters surrounded us, growling and hissing with anger. I took my dagger out was ready to fight.

"Kill them!" a Uruk-hai roared. But before the first line of monsters reached us, a volley of arrows fell from the sky. The Apollo cabin came into view and sliced the enemies' heads off.

"Charge!" I ordered. I galloped over to the monsters and sliced at their necks. Soon, the enemies' numbers were low and they retreated. I slid off Ilios' saddle and stood on the ground. I looked at the sky. It was almost night time.

"We make camp here," I ordered. But when I said that, another wave of monsters attacked, this time there was a larger amount. And with them was a big troll. The horses were frightened and stayed back. The pegasi flew up into the sky and the archers were ready to fire. The troll roared and the battle began. I slashed and stabbed and one by one, the orcs and monsters fell. While I was fighting, one of the pegasi fell from the sky, with arrows stuck in its chest. It was Kyra's pegasus.

"Kyra!" I yelled. I ran over to her, killing anyone in my way. Then, a sword appeared out of nowhere and stabbed my shoulder. It went in deep and blood trickled down from my injury. In front of me was a Uruk-hai. I stabbed at the beast but he dodged. He kicked my stomach and punched my face.

"I expected more from you, human," he growled, about to stab me. But before he did, I grabbed his sword and sliced at his neck. He clutched his throat and fell to the ground. I ran to Kyra and knelt beside her. She had and arrow stuck in her chest. I pulled it out and inspected the tip. There was a black liquid underneath the blood. It was poisoned. I cursed and stabbed a hellhound in front of me. Then, the troll, who was stomping on campers, appeared in front of me. It had an ugly face and muscular arms, which had several arrows stuck on them. He took out his spiked club and roared at me. I guess Kyra had to wait. I took out my bow and my special arrow, the Golden Arrow. I hadn't used it in a while. Anyway, I aimed it at the troll's face and released, right before he clubbed me and turned me into a pancake. It went straight between his eyes. The monster groaned and fell down, crushing several orcs. The Golden Arrow appeared back in my hand. I placed it in my quiver and I took another arrow out. I aimed it up at the sky. _Apollo, help me, _I prayed. I released and the arrow disappeared in the clouds. All of a sudden, twenty arrows fell from the sky. I fell to the ground. Arrow rain drained all the energy from me. Then, a dracaena appeared in front of me and hissed, "Die, half-blood." But before she stabbed me, an arrow was fired and it shot the dracaena in the head. The snake woman screamed in pain and disintegrated into dust. I turned my head and saw Legolas, with and army of elves. The orcs and monsters, whose numbers were getting smaller, retreated. The elves shot their last arrows and killed many of the retreating enemies.

"Victory is ours!" Legolas shouted with a smile. He galloped over to me and said, "How are you, friend?"

"Fine, but how did you get here so fast?"

"I do not know how, but Middle-Earth moved closer to your camp. Now, come. The elf camp is near." I carried Kyra to my horse and placed her on the saddle. I sat behind her and fed her ambrosia. I whipped the reins and followed Legolas.

Soon afterwards, we arrived at Legolas' elf camp. The trees glowed faintly in the dark. All around us were beautiful fountains that sprayed out wine. Dionysus would probably like this. While everyone was staring at awe, Legolas said, "All right, bring the wounded to me." Sadly, forty campers were injured. I handed Kyra to Legolas.

"She is poisoned. You have to heal her quickly," I whispered.

"Don't worry friend, we'll heal her," Legolas said with a smile. "All right everyone, you will find a sign that will say your cabin name. You will sleep in the trees that are behind the sign. Also, cabin counselors will have their own room." The non-counselor campers groaned. I suppose people don't like to share a room.

"The elves will show you your trees," Legolas announced. An elf hopped down from a tree and said to my cabin, "I will show you your cabins." The elf silently walked away and we followed. Soon, we saw our trees. The middle one was the biggest. I entered the middle one and saw that it had one bed. This was my tree. I dropped my bag and sat on my bed. Then, a girl entered my tree. It was Jennie.

"Hey James," she greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hey," I replied. She sat next to me muttered, "Why do you get your own room?" I smiled and patted her head, "Because I'm the counselor." She looked at my injured shoulder and asked, "What happened?"

"Just got injured," I replied.

"Yeah, I can see that," she muttered. "Here, I'll heal it." She took out bandages and wrapped it around my shoulder.

"You always get injured in the shoulder. All the years I've known you, it was always the shoulder that I had to heal," Jennie said. I laughed and said, "Thanks, Jennie."

"No problem," she answered. "Good night." She kissed my cheek and left the room. I climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

**(A/N: Sorry it was sort of long. But this is nothing compared to a chapter I read before. It was CRAZY long. Anyway, I hope you didn't think it was boring (because of the "longness") and I hope you enjoyed it.)**

**-APOLLOxx0909**


	7. A Secret Mission

**(A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this story in SO long. I almost forgot all about this story. Anyway, I have many stories that I need to update so forgive me. I thank AnnabethRockz101 for being my friend. Well, enjoy!)**

**Chapter 7: A Secret Mission**

**Point of View:**

**James Star**

I yawned and slowly rose from my bed. I stretched my tired limbs and looked at my alarm clock. It was six in the morning, and I was supposed to wake up at seven. I turned my clock off so it wouldn't ring and wake every camper and elf here. I got changed into my regular clothes and strapped my leather armor on. I tied the quiver full of arrows from my shoulder to my waist. I grabbed my dragon dagger and placed it in my pocket. I silently exited my "tree house" and heard the soft singing of the elves. It was a sad, quiet song, and it was about a lost hero and how he will come back. Then, out of nowhere, an elf came flying down from a tree. I jumped as he tapped my back and fell onto the ground. The elf chuckled and said, "I thought sons of Apollo had excellent hearing." The young elf was wearing a light green tunic with a white shirt underneath. He had long blonde hair that looked white with a bow slung on his shoulder.

"I…I wasn't paying attention," I muttered. "What do you need?"

"Legolas wants to speak to you," the elf said. Then, he leaned over and whispered, "Make sure no one follows you and no one knows of this. This is a private matter." I nodded and bowed. He did the same and walked away. I started my way to Legolas' tent and saw Andy appear beside me.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"No where," I muttered. "Go back to your tree; it's too early to wake up."

"I'm the counselor of the Hermes cabin, so I can do what I want," Andy said. "Now, tell me where you're going."

"I need to speak to Legolas," I said quietly. Andy shrugged and said, "It's probably about battle plans. Not my thing. I'll see you around." He ran to the training grounds and disappeared in the mist. Right before I took a step, Percy and Jennie appeared beside me.

"Oh great, more people," I growled.

"Where are you going, James?" Jennie asked curiously.

"You know, your curiosity killed me, not the cat," I muttered.

"Just tell us," Percy demanded.

"All right, this is secret, so don't tell anyone," I whispered. "An elf said that Legolas needed me for something. It's a private matter and remember what I said, don't say a word." Both of them nodded, then promised not to blurt it out, and walked away. I sighed in relief and saw Legolas' tent. I made sure no one was stalking me anymore and I headed towards the elf's shelter. I opened the flap and entered, seeing that Legolas was waiting for me.

"Good morning James, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you," I answered. "An elf said you needed me for…something."

"Yes, I need you to do a mission. You'll be back by late afternoon, due to its easiness. Anyway, there is an orc camp. It is defended by spiked fences and archers posted in four towers. Each tower has two archers in them and there is a north gate and south gate. You have to attack from the north because it is more heavily forested," Legolas explained.

"So, what is the point of attacking the camp?" I asked.

"Before you had come, they had been raiding our camp, stealing food and capturing elves. They will come back soon, and they need to be destroyed before they attack. I will give you a hundred elves to help you. No campers are to come, because we need as many as we can get. Will you do it?" Legolas asked. I nodded, "Anything for you, Legolas."

"All right, my friend Thanion and his company will lead you to the orc camp," Legolas said. "He is waiting at the West Bridge. Good luck." I bowed my head and turned around.

"Wait James, burn it down so I may see the smoke. I need to know that you are still alive," Legolas ordered. I nodded my head and exited his tent. I started my way to the bridge when I saw Kyra and a familiar looking boy sitting on the grass, holding hands. Then, I realized who it was; Mike, the boy who sent the gifts to Kyra. I chuckled softly as Kyra kissed Mike on the cheek. I was going to tell Percy right when I got back, or if I got back. Finally, I got to the bridge. A hundred armored elves were standing with their bows at their side. An elf, tall and strong with golden hair, walked up to me.

"Hello James, Legolas had told me you were coming. I am Thanion, son of Throanil," Thanion greeted. "It is a pleasure to have a half-blood with us. We must leave before everyone wakes up. Let's go." We started to march across the bridge and to the orc camp…

oOo

After several hours of marching, we finally arrived at the orc encampment. We hid behind tall, thick trees and wide bushes.

"All right, according the Legolas' plan, we have to shoot down the archers on the towers. After all of them are killed, twenty five elves will stay to fire their arrows over the wall and the rest shall attack. Everyone ready?" Thanion asked. His company nodded. I took out my bow and an arrow. I fitted it onto the bowstring and aimed it at one of the orc archer. The other elves were ready to shoot.

"Fire!" Thanion ordered. I released the projectile and the arrow flew towards the monster. It shot him in the breastplate and with a cry, he tumbled down the tower. The orcs were on high alert now and they were raining arrows down on us. A black orc arrow stuck onto the tree beside me as I killed the last archer.

"Charge!" the leader cried. Twenty five of the elves had stayed and arrows flew into the fort. I took out my dragon dagger and rubbed the tiny hilt. The blade had grown into a two feet long dagger. The elves shouted their battle cries and charged with their knives glinting in the sun. I quickly followed them, trying to keep up with their pace. We smashed the gates open and the elves poured in, attacking a mob of orcs. As I entered the gates, last, I slashed and stabbed at the hideous looking creatures. I brought down the orcs, one by one. Thanion came slashed his way towards me.

"Are you all right?" he asked me. I nodded, "Fine." I stabbed an orc at his stomach and he stumbled to the ground.

"All right, we have to stop the leader of this fort. He's been killing many of the elves," Thanion said, pointing at a huge looking orc. "He is a Uruk-hai." My heart stopped. I couldn't take on a Uruk-hai by myself, let alone with Percy. Just ten Uruk-hai could destroy our camp, if our campers had no special abilities.

"Do not fear, for I am with you. We shall bring this monster down to hell together," Thanion said with an encouraging smile. I nodded but my fear did not go away. I took out my throwing knife and flung it at the Uruk-hai. The leader killed another elf and caught it, while gutting the poor elf. He glared at me and snapped the knife in to. I winced; that was my favorite knife. He slashed his way to us, killing five elves easily. He was in front of Thanion and I. He took out an axe and swung his weapon at Thanion while trying to stab me with his sword. We both jumped out of the way and I threw my dagger. He dropped his axe and caught it. But then, he roared in pain. The dagger had burned his hand. He dropped my weapon and stared at me with hatred. He charged me like the Minotaur did to Percy; going only straight. I was weaponless and I stood there, frozen in fear. Right before he had ran me through with his sword, Thanion ran over to me and covered me with his body. I heard a sickening sound of a sword stabbing someone's flesh.

"No!" I cried. Thanion gave me his final smile and breathed his last breath. The Uruk-hai pushed Thanion away and glared at me. I walked backwards, trying to escape the monster. Then, I felt a lump in my pocket. My dagger was back. I grinned and waited for the right moment. I stopped in my tracks and waited for him to slash at me. I slid my hand in my pocket and waited.

"Good-bye human," he growled with a smile, showing his black teeth. He swung his black sword at me. I quickly ducked and took out my dagger. I spun around him, rubbed the dragon, and stabbed his back. He roared in pain and crumpled to the ground. I ran over to Thanion but I knew it was hopeless to try to heal him. Blood had pooled around him and his face was pale. His eyes were open and emotionless. We had become friends as we were marching and so, I started to sob. I put my hand over his eyes and slowly closed them. I slid his knife in his hand and placed it across his chest. It looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

"Thanion, I have something to tell you," I whispered as the battle raged on. "_We _took down the Uruk-hai down to hell, you and me. And no one will forget that." A hand was placed on my shoulder. It was an elf's hand.

"James, the rest of the orcs have retreated. What shall we do with this place?" the elf asked.

"We burn it down, with all the honored with it," I said quietly. He nodded and ordered the other elves in his tongue. They started to pile the elves up, with Thanion at the top. The orcs were ignored and they were scattered all over the fort. An elf had lit a torch and placed it on top of Thanion… The Great. We slowly walked out of the orc camp. As everyone had exited, I stopped at the gate. I turned around to see the pile was ignited in the flame. I looked at Thanion's body and gave him one last smile. I turned around and walked away, not looking back at the roaring flame. Once I got to the grove of trees, the looks on the elves' faces were depressed. We watched as the flames grew bigger and larger.

"This is a great loss," an elf murmured. "We lost fifty of our men… and our leader." I nodded in agreement, "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Thanion." Finally, the whole fort had lit on flames and we started our way back home.

oOo

We got back to our campsite and I was very tired. Sweat drenched my clothes. I wiped the perspiration off my forehead and started my way to my tree. Thanion's company, which was now a platoon, went to Legolas' tent to report what had happened. Once I got to my tree, I saw Kyra with an angry face with Jennie and Percy in the back.

**(A/N: Wow, this is pretty long... Well, sorry I haven't updated in ages again… I had tests and other stories to update. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!)**

**-APOLLOxx0909**


End file.
